Trunks story
by savor1988
Summary: This about Trunks! What happen if Trunks, hasn't gone back And fought the androids... Trunks is the main Characters of this story. Trunks battle against The androids go on. However it take a very surpass turn When a Shcoking twist happen! I don't own any of the Characters from Dragon ball Z.
1. Trunks time

"This is what Would has happen!" If trunks has stay in his time and has never gone back to change things. If Trunks Stay and fought the androids in his own time This is a year ago. After the fight between trunks, and the androids in the history. When he fought them as a super saiyan for the first time And lose to them. This story is about if trunks had never gone back in time And stay in his own time fought androids.

Trunks is lay down on the bed thinking to himself about what happen 4 years ago.

 _Trunks has a flashback_

 _'Trunks see gohan lay on the ground dead he go to him, and hold gohan up in his arms.''_

gohan you were everything to me. He say.

"Everything!" He say.

 _"This is not flair!"_ He say.

"GOHAN!" He yell

 _"GOHAN!"_ He yell

 _NO! NO!_ _A in rage Trunks._

 _"Trunks turn Super Saiyan!"_

 _Another flashback_

 _Trunks keep punching 17 and 18 but it does no damage to them at all._

 _18 trip Trunks who fall 18 knee him in the gut After that she punch him in the face._

 _'End of flashback_

"It been 4 years now since gohan die"

Elsewhere 18 And 17 are alone together talking.

18: "There nothing to do around here"

18: "It boring!"

17: "You're right it is pretty boring!"

18: "What should we do?"

17: Let go out!''

17: ''And see if we can find some human to fun with.''

18: Find Beside, there nothing here for us anyway!''

No. 18 and No. 17 fly far away to find some people to kill.

Later Trunks walk in on bulma'working on the time machine.

Bulma turn around an see Trunks.

Bluma: "Oh Trunks!"

Trunks: Hey mom!

Trunks: You still work on the time machine.

Bulmer: Yeah all I do is a few more thing, And I be almost done.

Trunks: Almost be done, you been work on this for a while.'

Trunks: ''And your not even close to be done"

Bulma: 'Look it going to take me a while to finish this.

Trunks: "You had been work on it for a while now!"

Trunks: You should been done by now but you has not finish the time machine yet.

Bulma: Yes I know Trunks but it going to take me long time, before I done.

Bulma: The time machine is our only chance and beside that.

Bulma: 'If you fought androids you would get kill just like Gohan.

Trunks look at Bulma after what she said and become angry.

Androids show up in a town far away looking for humans to kill There are a lots of people in the city.

18 and 17 looking around to see who they are going to kill first, A man walk up to 17.

"Excuse me but do you know what time" 17 blast the man and 18 kill three people.

The androids kill everyone in sight murder all of the people in towed. Androids do not leave not one person alive, they kill everyone.

* * *

"Back to Trunks and Bluma!"

Trunks: Look I get it ok you don't have that remind okay.

The News is on the Tv.

A man on the news said that the Androids has attack's a towed not too far away from where they are.

Trunks realize this and make a decision.

Bulma: 'Those poor people are being kill by the androids.

Trunks run off

Bulma: "Trunks don't go"

Trunks take off and fly away.

I can't fight the androids head to head, but I can out smart them and get them away from everyone. think Trunks.

The androids has kill almost everybody and has destroy the whole towed. No. 18 and No. 17 walking around to see if there anymore people to kill. However unknown to them there are people hidden, behind one of the buildings that been the destroy.

18's: "there are no more people"

17's: I thought there were more people around here.

18's: Yeah I thought there, were as well but I guess that it...

17's turn around, and realize that there are people still alive behind the destroy building.

18: "Well maybe we should leave"

17: I think I just find some more people.'

18, turn to where the building that 17 is looking at."

Trunks arrive!

Trunks come down, and run behind buildings

18: It look like there some people still alive.

17: ''Yeah!''

18: "I'm tired maybe we should just let them go"

17: "No beside where the fun in that"

18: Find you can have them Beside I don't feel like kill them.

17: Find by me

"Trunks is Runing behind the Buildings" He come up behind one of the building that close to where The androids are he stop Behind the building and see no. 18 and no. 17. 17 is about to kill the people that are still alive. He hold his hand strange foward at the building that the people are hidden behind ready to fire the blast From his Hand.

17: Okay I'm going give you all to count of three to run.

17: 1... 2... 3...

"Trunks put his hands together an attack!"

"HEY OVER HERE!" yell Trunks.

'No. 18 and No. 17 turn around and see Trunks who fire out a blast at The androids.

The next Chapter Coming


	2. If only

Trunks, fire a blast at the androids...No.18 and No.17 see Trunks attack coming and move! The blast hit...The attack expose. Smoke come out and Trunks disappear.

Why that stupid little punk... Said 18.

He dead. Said 17.

Trunks, Reappear in front all of the peoples hidden behind the building. Trunks, tell everyone get of out here! "Someone ask Trunks who is he?" He tell them! that he here to save them! All of you need to get out of here, run away now. said Trunks. He tell them to hurry While they still had the chance. They run! Trunks follow them to make sure they get out of town safe. Meanwhile 18 and 17 fly over to where Trunks was and come down to see that he not there.

Damn! "Where did he go?" He was here just a moment ago. Said 18.

Keep looking we find him. Said 17.

Trunks get everyone out of town while All of the people follow Trunks, leading them out of the town. Trunks stop And let everyone run pass him. A little girl drop her teddy bear and go back for it but

Trunks fly over there and grabbing both the teddy bear and the girl and take her over to her.

Here. say Trunks, given her the teddy bear! she thank Trunks. The mother run to her daughter! Trunks tell them to leave now! "Thank you!" The mother said.

Trunks is make sure that everyone is gone Until he see the news reporters and fly over there.

Trunks come down, and tell them to leave now! "Hey what are you doing?" one of the reporter ask him.

look there no time for this you need to get out here. Before the androids kill all of you.

look this is big news and a lots of people are watching this. rather you like it or not! so why don't you get out of the way? Let us adults handle things from here kid. Ok! a man say.

Trunks tell them look if you don't leave right now! the androids will kill every last one of you. Another man said. look kid why don't you just step aside and move it!

Maybe you can go home to your mommy little boy And watch us report the news! where you can just sit at home and watch the news Kid.

Trunks snap! you stupid idiots, if you don't want to die than forget about report the damn news. Get The hell out of here Now! Yells Trunks.

The news reporters take off fast after Trunks basically got piss off and went the fuck off on them. Everyone is gone.

Trunks turn around and run back to where the androids are right now. 18 and 17 are still looking around for Trunks. Who come up behind one of the destroy building. Where is he? Said 18. I don't know, but he must be here somewhere. Said 17. He must be hidden around here. Said 18. "Yeah!" Said 17.

Damn him! That little punk he dead.

I know! when I get my hands on him! I going to make him sorry that ever he was born. Said 18. Trunks is thinking, Great! now what?

if The androids find me than I don't stand a chance. I can't beat them head to head but I have to do something!

Whatever I going to do I better do it now. Hey! let smoke him out. Said 17. Huh! Said 18. If he won't come out then we blast him out. Said 17. Good idea! Said 18.

17 hold his hand up with energy ball Ready to fire it out. But Trunks come out turn Super-Saiyan! Put his hands together and fire a blast. The androids turn around and The blast hit them. It exposie! Smoke come out from the blast 18, and 17, are cover in the smoke! That Came out of the Blast.

All of the smoke gone and so isn't Trunks. The androids Find that Trunks is gone! and look around see where he is. "Where did he go?" said 18. Damn him! said 17. They both fly up in the air looking for Trunks. The androids look around to find Trunks who is gone. Meanwhile Trunks is far away flying in the sky.

That was close but I got away and I also manage to get everyone away from The androids. Said Trunks.

Trunks fly away.

The androids come down to the ground after realize that Trunks is gone.

"Damn it" said 17. He got away. 18 said. "How was that punk able to get one over on me?" 18 said, angry over Trunks out smart." 17 stand there for awhile with Trunks on his mind.

"Come on" said 17.

The androids leave

* * *

2 hours later

Trunks fly home and go inside while Bluma is sitting down. When Trunks come Bluma stand up and see

"Trunks!" Said Bluma. Mom! Said Trunks. Trunks did you run into the androids? Said Bluma. Yeah! but I manage get away and out smart them. "Said Trunks. Not only that but I got everyone out of there before androids kill them. Said Trunks. "You did?" Said Bluma. Yeah! I manage to get all of the people that were still alive out of the toward. Said Trunks. Well Trunks I'm glad your okay but you could have been kill. Said Bluma.

Look! mom the important thing is that I manage to save everybody. Said Trunks. Look Trunks don't do that again, that was danger who know the next time!

you could end up dead Ok. Said Bluma. Find! Said Trunks. Okay! well look Trunks I'm still working on the time machine. so I could use help with something. so could you help me! Said Bluma. sure! Said Trunks.

'A few hours later

'Bluma still is Working on the time machine Trunks is dunking something as he come in while she working.'' So mom are close to be done? ask Trunks.

No It going take me longer than I thought! Said Bluma. How much longer is going to take? ''Said Trunks!'' Well! I don't know how long it be before I'm done, it going to take me a while until I'm finish. 'She said. Well I guess we just have to wait! Said Trunks. "Yeah!" said

Look Trunks, I don't want you to do anything danger like you did today. I know the time machine is going take long time before it done. but I need you promise me that won't do anything stupid ok. Said Bluma.

Look You don't need worry about me I get it. Said Trunks, stand there annoy. Good now I know you must be hungry so let me flx you something to eat. 'Said Bluma.

Else where

18, and 17, are alone together! Damn him! how did He manage get away from us? Man! if only I could get my hands on him he be death. "Said 18. 17 has his eyes close and his arms cross thinking. huh? Said 18. let make it happen! Said 17. 'What do you mean? ask 18.

He open his eyes! What I mean is he a problem so let take care of the problem, let kill him. No matter what He keep get in our way So we have to Kill him. Said 17. So you want him dead? "Said 18!" Yes! Think about he decided to get in our way! Not only that but He Got one over us! and help all those people get away who we didn't kill. He a problem so let elimination the problem. Said 17.

"So you want to Kill him?" Said 18.

Yes! Other wise if we don't he keep in our way, so we no choice to kill him! "Said 17!" Well there one problem how are we going to find him? Said 18. That easy! He came to save all of the people so let use that against him. Said 17. What do you mean? Said 18. Simply let me explain! Said 17. Androids come up with a Plan to Kill Trunks.

Later at night

Trunks is outside standing alone looking up in sky Thinking. If Only things were diffenece...and they were the way they are right now? I wish things would go back to normal before the androids show up. But that Just a dream...a dream that may never come true! it been 4 years, 4 years, since Gohan die...Gohan my best friend, he was like a big brother to me! but the androids kill him 4 years ago... it been 4 years and I'm still not strong enough defeat the androids. I should be the one defeat the androids! 'but I don't have the power to defeat them on my own. I can't, I can't, no matter how much I may want to I can't...even though I'm a Super Sayain I still can't beat them.

Flashback

Trunks and Gohan are talking! Gohan's your master tell just what is it I'm doing wrong? 'Said Trunks. Sure you can Trunks, you just need the right motivation. For me it smiple all I need to do is think about the androids killing Piccolo, and Krillin, and the pain from that turn rage. It madly I don't want something like that to happen again, something that unfair than all sudden the dam broke. said Gohan.

End of flashback

I became Super Saiyan when Gohan die! I would Just like He said. However The androids still beat easy like I was nothing. When Gohan was alive He was able to hold own against them. one on one! but I couldn't, I couldn't hold my own against just one of them! let along beat both of them by myself! I'm not as strong as Gohan was...Gohan was stronger than I'm right now! Gohan could has beat them one on one! but I can't, even if I fought them one on one. I still can't win! Damn it, if only I was Stronger! Stronger than I'm right now~Strong enough defeat them on my own...If only I have the power inside of me to defeat them. But I don't...even though I want to defeat the androids by myself. I wish that I was strong enough to beat them. Than would go back to time! and Depend on Goku help to beat them. I want to be the one to defeat them. But they're far stronger than me, if only I was lots stronger than the androids. If only I have more power...if only I could win. If only I could defeat the androids. If only I could change things! If only! Trunks thought to himself.

Three Days later

Androids 18 and 17 fly toward a town! "Remember the plan 18" said 17.

Trunks Walk in on Bluma sitting in working on the computer. Mom your still working on the time machine. Said Trunks. Yes! it going to take me long than I thought! Said Bluma. so your still not done yet? Said Trunks. No! it take going to take me a long time. Said Bluma. "yeah!" Trunks said sadly deep in thought with a look on his face. Trunks put his head down with his hands on the chair while thinking. Bluma stand up, saying that it may take her forever to finish the time machine. While Trunks just stand there thinking! Bluma look at Trunks and see Bothering him.

"Trunks is something wrong?" you seem upset! "What the matter?" "Trunks!" ask Bluma.

I been Thinking! Trunks said. Thinking about what?" Trunks is something on your mind that bother you? "Bluma is asking. Trunks take his hands off the chair and look at Bluma! What we could find another to destroy The androids Without the time machine. Trunks said.

Bluma's confused wonding what Trunks mean by finding another to destroy The androids? The androids arrive in town with a lot of people. There even More people here than there was in the last town. They watch all the people walking by. 18 You know what has to be done! Said 17. 18 at look right back at him. "Right!" Said 18.

To be continue


	3. Trunks make a stand

Trunks and Bulma are together talking with each other about another way to destroy 18 and 17.

Trunks, "What do you mean?" by finding to destroy The androids? Bulma ask Trunks. What if we could defeated the androids another way," Trunks said. Without need to use time machine. Said Trunks. "What other way could there be?" Bulma ask him. Maybe we could find some other way defeat them. Said Trunks. "Well Trunks how?" Said Bulma.

Well what if there was another way to destroy androids? Without having go back in time" Said Trunks. Trunks there no other way to destroy them. Said Bulma. Well what if there is one and we're not seeing it. "What if there another way without use go back in time?"

Trunks said. "what other way could there be Trunks to destroy The androids?" "What is it that make you thank there another way?" Because I been thinking what if we destroy the androids some way without the time machine. Said Trunks

Wait a min, Trunks do mean that you want to fight the androids myself? Bulma said. Trunks who straight angry look on his face. That not what I was going to said. Said Trunks Who's upset. No, But you were thinking weren't you Trunks. Said Bulma. No, that wasn't what I was thinking, so don't act like you know what I thinking. Trunks said with anger in his voice. If you fight the androids than you like Gohan did." Bulma throw in his face.

"Gohan die I know that" Trunks let out. You don't have to keep remind me. Said Trunks, angry. Well apparently I do Trunks." If you were to fight them you would end up dead like Gohan. Said Bulma. "Why do always you have to said that?" Trunks snap and responding. "Over and over again" You bring up that Gohan dead like I don't know that." Trunks said. and always remind me I end up like Gohan.

Gohan was best my friend and my master but yet you have to remind how he dead. "How do you think that make me feel?" Trunks lets out all his emotions.

Trunks I'm sorry, really I am," Bulma said. I know how close you two were and I know you miss him. Bulma said. but it true Gohan was kill by the androids, and if you fought against them. said Bulma. You get killed just like you father. Trunks surprise Bulma even would bring up Vegeta name.

You never talk about dad. "Why now?" Trunks said. "Your father was kill by androids" Bulma said. Vegeta was proud and would never accept help from anyone," Bulma said. And that what got him killed by the Androids. Bulma said. You end up just like your father. Why do you always have to remind me." You had remind me that I can't beat them. I know the androids stronger than me, but you act like I don't know. Trunks angry Respond back to Bulma.

I keep remind so you won't do something stupid. Said Bulma. "You make sound like I don't get it" Trunks said. "I been fighting the androids for years" Trunks said. I know what dealing with." Trunks said. "I never see you fight the androids" said Trunks. So were get off telling me, I can't beat the androids." When you never fought the androids." Trunks said. Looks Trunks... Bulma stop when hear something.

"What that?" said Trunks. Bulma and Trunks go into the room together to see what happen. They come in and are shock to see the androids kill everyone on tv. "It The Androids" Said Trunks, him and Bulma watch 18 and 17 killing everyone A news reporter is talk tell everyone who's watching, That the androids are destroy everything Trunks listen and watch. 18 fire a blast at two people running away killing both them. 17 kill his share of people as Trunks stand there and watches.

18 see the news reporters is about to kill them until 17 stop her. 17 grad 18's arm. 18 wait I have idea! He said with a smile on his face! All of a sudden the androids show up where the news reporters are behind them. 18 Kick one of the camera men and grad the other one before he can run away. 18 hold him! 17 come up grad the guy with the mic and put him in a headlock.

Trunks and Bulma are watching this in totally disbelieve as this continue to go on.

I want everyone watching to listen to me." 17 look deep into the camera with a evil smile. I want everyone to know this is what is going happen to you. You see no one is safe from us. we kill everybody who get in our way. If anyone want to try and stop us," they will be kill just like all those people here. Now let me show you what will happen if anyone dare to challenge us. 17 snap man neck and leave him laying on the ground.

Trunks and Bulma watch an shock and can't believe what they are seen. Oh my God, I can't stand watching this. Said Bulma. Trunks stand there wanted to do something about it but know He can't do anything about it as he see the sick smile on 17's face. "Let him go" 17 said. Find. 18 Said. "Hold the camera" said 17. 18 grad the camera and hold it up as 17 kills the camera man who 18 just let go with a blast his two fingers. He lays on the ground dead after being hit by the blast as Trunks watch this and shock by what he just saw even 18 is surpass.

"Why did you tell me to let him go?" "if you were just going to kill him?" 18 asks. Because I want him to see every last bit of this. Now 18 put the camera on top of the truck so he can watch all this. 17 Said. 18 put the camera on top of the truck as The Androids continue killing more people.

Trunks watch and see the camera man dead body laying on the ground. It remind him of when he found Gohan's dead after The Androids kill him. Trunks remember When he saw Gohan dead laying on the ground.

 _Flashback_

 _Trunks look down at Gohan who dead on the ground as he stand over top him," sadly as Trunks see his best friend laying dead on the ground._

 _end of flashback_

Trunks watches with anger as 18 and 17 keep kill everybody. 17 kill more people than 18 in fact 17 does most of the killing who doesn't show any mercy. Trunks can't take anymore of this.

17 Kill a woman who Husband see her dead on the ground.

17 keep blast all the people who are running try to get away. "You kill my wife!" yells The man, getting up and punches but 17 catch his fist and grab him by the throat and hold him up. "You want to join your wife?" "Than I help you" said 17 with a look of evil in his eyes. 17 put his hand right through his chest and take it out with the man blood coming out and on his hand.

17 Throw the man to the side of the road and leave his body there while Trunks is watching this.

Trunks anger grow more and more this make him only wanted go to out and kick The Androids ass. Trunks want to fight them real bad as The Androids keep kill everyone in town. Trunks see The Androids keep killing everybody. All this is too much for Trunks to watch as a burn rage inside of him grow stronger and stronger. Trunks Saiyan blood is boiling ready to fight

Trunks finally snap and run off as Bulma see and follow Trunks who running off to fight the androids. "Trunks stop!" Bulma screams. But Trunks fly out of the house headed toward the androids prepare to battle them not caring what consequence will be. I think your enjoy this a little bit too much. 18 Said. "What does that mean?" ask 17. You kill more people than we were support to remember. 18's respond back to him.

I guess your right maybe I'm enjoy this little too much. Said 17. "He still hasn't show up" 18 said. "Well maybe this get him to come" 17 walk over to a mother hold her daughter smiling about to kill them.

Trunks arrive and sneak down behind a destroys building and see The Androids. 17 planning on kill the woman and her child. _"NOOO!"_ yells Trunks, coming from out of no where out and punches 17 right in the face. "Why you little punk" Said 17 after Trunks knock The Fuck out of him.

Both of you get the hell out of here now. Trunks turn and shouts to the woman and her daughter.

"I don't think so" 17 About fire another blast from his hand but 18 stop him. No 17, there no need we have what we wanted. 18 said. The woman and her daughter run away. 17 is standing up with blood on his face and walking over to Trunks who turn back and see him. Well you just made the biggest mistake of your life. Said 17. You want me than come and get me. Trunks take off into the sky.

The Androids follow Trunks


	4. Trunks vs The Androids

Trunks battle against the androids

* * *

Bulma at home alone worry about Trunks. "Damn it Trunks" Bulma upset That Trunks left to fight the androids. "why you go off to fight The Androids?" Why didn't you listen to me? If Trunks fight the androids he die! "What is Trunks thinking?"

My god like father like son, He is just like sure does has his father pride and stubborn in him. I don't know what I will do if something happen to him. "Trunks please be safe" Bulma hope Trunks will come back safe.

Trunks is flying with The androids follow him up in the sky

Trunks turn around and see them following him in the turn back around and see a city that been destroy by the androids. Trunks decide to stop there thinking no one will get hurt if they fight out here.

Trunks and The androids fly down into the city!

Trunks and the androids stare each other down. They look at Trunks whose stare back at them ready to fight! This is going to be the place where your body is bury after we kill you. Said 17.

Oh yeah, well I sick you of two thinking you can do whatever you want well time for someone put you two in your place. Trunks respond to 17.

You stupid little cocky punk I going to kill you. Yell 18 who angry.

That right kid you're going to meet your end today. Said 17.

First off my name is Trunks, second I am not going to back down. Trunks respond

"So your name is Trunks" Said 17.

Well Trunks you're no match for us, you can't beat us. 17 said.

No, your reign of terror is over me going to stop you today. Said Trunks. You're a fool, you don't know just who your deal with. 18 Tell Trunks. 17 notice that Trunks kind of look similar to Vegeta who 17 kill years ago.

"That you look familiar!" 17 tell Trunks. You look similar to someone I fought a time long ago I don't know if you hear of him.

"His name was Vegeta!" Trunks is stunned when 17 bring up his father. "You kind look similar to him Trunks" 17 say. you wouldn't have any connected to him by any chance?" ask 17.

"He was my father!" Trunks answer.

"That Make sense you do look like him a little bit" 17 Respond.

Now when I think about he does kind look like Vegeta I can see resemblance. Said 18 with a smile. "So Vegeta your son!" Well Trunks I was the one who kill your father. once 17 say that Trunks has a look on a his face.

"But it doesn't matter!" 17 say.

We are going to kill you Just like all those other guy we kill 17 years ago. Said 18. Just like we kill Gohan 4 years ago, But I guess like father like son! said 17.

Why you? Trunks is angry that 17 just brought up Gohan name. See how your Vegeta son that must mean your a Saiyan! aren't You Trunks? 17 said.

We kill every saiyan we fought like Vegeta and Gohan! "What make you think you has chance against us?" When your father and Gohan both end up dead in the ground. said 17.

I am sick of listen to this! Trunks snap... It time to end this for good. I am going to make you pay for what you did to Gohan! Trunks said.

Oh really? Well last time you went up against us, you end up get beating to death. 17 said.

"But your here just like we plan" Said 17.

Trunks look confused...That right we set this whole thing up," Said 18. We knew you would come if we attack that town. Said 18. You see Trunks, you fall right into our trap." 17 said. "Just like we plan" Said 18.

We knew you would show up to save the day. said 17. "Now we have you right where we want you?" said 17. "So what who care?" Trunks said. Both 18 and 17 are shock that Trunks isn't afraid to fight them.

"I don't care if you are two stronger than me!" I am going to bring you two down! I may not be able to beat you but if I go down, I'm take both of you with me! "No matter said Trunks, determined to defeat the androids. "No matter what it take" Trunks stand there ready to fight.

You're a fool Trunks you don't have a chance against us, you're going to die right now. 17 Said.

"Well we see about that" Trunks said.

"Enough talking it time for you to die" Said 17.

Trunks transform into super saiyan and power up against the androids ready to battle them head to head.

* * *

Trunks charge at The Androids go strange ahead to the androids an attack mode." Trunks punch but miss as 18 and 17 go up into the air, go up after them.

Trunks try kick 17 but 17 duck as Trunks keep attack again and again. Trunks is unable to hit 18 or 17 but both keep missing Trunks attacks. 18 punch Trunks that sent him flying back but Trunks come back and pull out his sword.

Trunks swing at them again and again But the androids keep dodge as Trunks continue strike with his sword. Trunks swing his sword but 17 catch it with his hand and punch Trunks, drop his sword. 17 knee him in the gut and punch him than he give Trunks a kick However Trunks land on his feet.

Trunks punch 17 in the face two time and kick him but 18 attack Trunks from behind and knock him down. 18 go after Trunks who come right back at her. Trunks attack 18 punching and kicking, but 18 keep duck and knock Trunks away.

Trunks who come back with a head butt 18's belly and double axe Handle 18. 17 punch Trunks and kick him far away. Trunks come right back and kick 17 and Punch 18 as fly up a sky.

The Androids fly up!

18 come from behind and kick him then 17 give Trunks a flying knee to his face sent him down. Both 18 and 17 blasts Trunks But Trunks is behind one of the building as both 18 and 17 land on the ground.

"Look like he dead already" said 17.

WRONG! yell Trunks.

Trunks fire a blast from his hands at 18 and 17 who both jump is up! Trunks catch them off grad with punch 17 and round house Kick 18 whose fall down to the ground.

Trunks fire a powerful blast at the androids that blow up everything, smoke come out from the blasted!coming down and think he won but once the smoke clear and Trunks see the androids are still alive!

"Damn it" Trunks said.

Well I give you credit you sure caught us off guard with that one. 18 Said. I must say Trunks you put much more of a fight then I thought you would But an enough play around. said 17.

18 and 17 both attack Trunks with a knee him in his belly and 18 kick Trunks cross the get elbow by 18! 17 double axe Handle Trunks, falling down!

Back to Bulma who wonder if Trunks is ok. "I wonder If Trunks is still alive?" Bulma said.

He went off to stop The androids from killing all those people. Bulma said.

I just hope Trunks still alive! Bulma said. "Oh Trunks please be safe" Bulma said.

"Meanwhile the Battle between Trunks and The Androids rage on!"

The Androids has Trunks, on the run as they keep blasting at him. Trunks keep dodge their attacks but 18 come behind Him and punch Trunks.

17 kick Trunks up in the air but He stop!

18 go up after Trunks who fire blast at her however 18 come up and head butt Trunks!

Trunks stop himself from falling and knee 18 in the gut hurting her But 18 knock him away with a back hand.

The androids blasted Trunks who try to block Their attacks! 18 and 17 keep blasting Trunks trying blocking

But Trunks come out of The blast and punch 17 in his face who punch him back. Trunks is sent flying to the ground. Trunks try to get up but 18 knee him in his face.

17 kick Trunks up into the sky who comes back by blasting them with everything all of his powers and energy! Trunks keep firing at the androids over and over again!

A lot of smoke coming out from Trunks attacks!

Trunks continue to fire at the androids but 18 come from behind him and double axe handle Trunks! 17 grad Trunks and throw him to the ground.

18 and 17 blasted Trunks, keep blasted Trunks the same way they kill Gohan as Trunks is take most of 18's and 17's attacks. The androids stop thinking Trunks is dead as he lying on the ground.

He dead. Said 17.

The Androids walk away.

"Isn't not over yet" said Trunks.

Trunks can Barely stand as he get up to his feet 18 and 17 both are stunned that Trunks is still alive let along can stand.

Trunks is hurt real bad as blood come down!

"He doesn't know when to quit" 18 said.

Well I admit Trunks your lots tough than I thought but it will do you no good. 17 said.

"I can still fight!" say Trunks.

The androids attack Trunks, continue give him beat down. Trunks is getting the living shit beat out of him and keep get back up and get beat up even more! 18 And 17 keep beating Trunks down whose keep get back up and fighting back but keep getting beat down!

But the androids are still beat the hell out of him. Trunks try to fight back with everything. 18 and 17 keep beat Trunks down who refused to stay down and quit.

Trunks Punch 17 in the guts who in pain but 18 attack Trunks from out nowhere knock him down! 17 grad Trunks and Knee in the gut again and again, doesn't stop!

17 punch Trunks in the gut what cause blood to come out of his mouth and Trunks sending him flying through a building

They fly down next to the building that Trunks fell through!

"He done!" 17 said with a smile on his face.

"You think he dead?" 18 said.

"He have to be" said 17.

However to The androids surprise Trunks walk out of the building bloody and beat to a pub. Trunks is barely able to stand and his own blood is come down! Come on, is that the best you two can do? Trunks said. 18 and 17 can't believe

"What!?" "He still alive?" 18 said.

I know, he doesn't know when to quit and it starting to piss me off. Said 17. He become mad that Trunks won't stay down!

Let finish him off. Said 18.

"The androids both blast Trunks who hit by their attack real bad. Trunks fall face first while 18 and 17 walk over to him.

"It look like he finally dead" Said 17.

But all of a sudden Trunks come up and punch 17 right in the face real hard who stage back a bit after Trunks hit in his face hard. 17 get angry and Kick Trunks in his belly and knock him away. 17 Beat Trunks up then 18 kick Trunks arm and almost break it."

AAAH! Yell Trunks, holding his arm that been Injury badly.

17 knock Trunks back into the building and fall down. 17 and 18 smile thinking they won but Trunks Pull himself back up. Trunks can still stand after getting the shit beat out of him being bloody And Injury.

18 Is shock while 17 become angry after Everything Trunks has been through, He still refused to give up. "You hadn't won!" Said Trunks while holding his arm that Injury.

"I AM STILL STANDING" Trunks yell.

You won't die, You Fool! 17 blast Trunks while holding his wrist as the force of the blast sent Trunks into the building!

Trunks drop to the ground.

"It over!" said 18, seen Trunks laying there.

All of suddenly Trunks begin to move, 18 is shock while 17 become even angry. Trunks standing up while holding his arm! Trunks start coughing out Blood on the ground.

Huh? Said 18, watches Trunks cough blood out of his mouth. 18 Show a little bit of remorse toward Trunks who is hurt badly. Trunks refused to quit showing true determination and heart, not wanting to give up.

Trunks you are one stubborn fool that refused to die. 17 said. I am not going to quit no matter what Happen!" Said Trunks, Vegeta's Blood running through his veins with the burning will of a Saiyan.

"Trunks you really should stay down!" Said 17, attack Trunks while 18 watch.

Either Trunks is toughest guy she ever see or the most foolish. 18 was thinking to herself.

17 is beating Trunks who continue getting back up and not give up. "18 watch seen Trunks get beat down!" 18 started show some compassion for Trunks, shockingly. Trunks try to come back by punch 17 But miss as 17 back kick Trunks in the gut and spring kick him!

17 continue beat Trunks up while 18 start to become concern for Trunks and just watch him take a beating from her brother! 17 begin to blasts Trunks, shooting out attacks from his hands! 18 can't stand see anymore of this for some reason!

17 stop blasted and come down with a smile next to 18.

He finally dead. said 17.

Trunks start moving and try to get back after being beating to death. Trunks is at the breaking point of death getting to one knee trying stand up! Android 17 become even more angry at the fact that Trunks won't stay down!

18 saw was Trunks is hurt but knew was He not going to give up and that when 18 in that one moment make a decision!

 _"DIE!"_ 17 hold one hand out about to blast Trunks!

 _"17 SSSTOPP!"_ yell 18, stopping 17 from killing Trunks by grad his hand.

Leave 17, I take care of him! 18 told 17, look at Trunks Who trying to pull himself.

Find 18, you finish him but make sure he dead. Said 17.

Trunks manage to stand up on his own two legs, 18 look at him knowing what she have to do to end. Trunks charge an attack going to punch 18 but get knock down! 18 sit on top of Trunks who laying on the ground.

"Go on and do it" shout out Trunks, 18 grad Trunks wrists and hold his arms down stopping him from fighting. "Stop being so stubborn" Said 18, pinning Trunks down to the ground.

"18 kissed Trunks!"

Trunks is shock at first that 18 kiss him but end up get caught up and kissed 18.

Trunks and 18 share a kiss together!

Trunks and 18 still kissing! What turn into a heated moment between 18 and Trunks but the kiss is then broken by 18. She get off of Trunks after kissing him!

18 fly away!

"What just happen?" Trunks sit up, thinking to himself.

Ending this part of the story


	5. The truth about Dr Gero creations

Three Weeks After Trunks Battle against The Androids! Weeks has past since Trunks fought Androids 17 and 18. Trunks has time to recovey from The battle. Trunks however can't seem to get 18 out of his mind. Ever since 18 Kiss Trunks!" "Trunks can't thinking about him and 18 kissing!" Trunks can't help but wonder why 18 didn't kill him?"

Trunks is laying in bed still thinking, about The kiss from 18 when he was fighting the androids.

 _Trunks Flashback_

 _"Stop being so stuborn" Said 18, pinning Trunks down to the ground. "18 kissed Trunks!"_ _Trunks is shock at first that 18 kiss him but end up get caught up and kissed 18._ _Trunks and 18 share a kiss together!_ _Trunks and 18 still kissing, What turn into a heated moment between 18 and Trunks!_

 _End of Flashback_

Trunks can't stop thinking about kiss him and 18 share. Trunks wonder why 18 spare his life. "Trunks lay on his bed thinking about Androids 18" Meanwhile Bulma work on the computer try to fix the time machine. "Damn it" how much longer is it going to take me finish damn the time machine. Said Bulma. "I need a break" Said Bulma as she stop working on the computer. Trunks is walking into the other room. Bulma come in behind Trunks who's turn around and see her.

"Mom!" Said Trunks. Trunks how are you feeling? Ask Bluma! I'm find, I fully recovery! Said Trunks. "So Your feeling better now?" Asked Bulma. Not only that, But for some reason I am feel a whole lots stronger than before. Said Trunks.

"Well that good to hear" Said Bulma. So how The time Machine coming? Trunks asked. "Well It still not done yet" "so I take a break for while" Said Bulma. Trunks just stand there still thinking about The kiss Between him and 18.

Trunks is deep in thought Bulma notice. "Trunks?" Call out Bulma. Trunks surprise

"Is something the matter?" asked Bulma. Oh it nothing, "I was just thinking" Said Trunks. "Well Trunks lately you seem like has something on your mind" ever since you came back from fighting the Androids. Said Bulma.

Did something else happen? Bulma asked.

Uh, No! Trunks answer.

"Trunks you need to take it easy and rest" you need to regain your strength. Said Bulma.

Look mom, you don't need to worry about me, I'm find. Trunks tell Bulma. I going to seem what I can do about the time machine. Said Bulma."Okay! Said Trunks."Moments afterwords" Trunks is standing outside thinking while looking up in the sky. Trunks star thinking about something that come to his mind.

Bulma is working on The computer with a coffee cut that half full. "Bulma try to finish the time machine" Bluma get tired while throw arm up."Man This is take forever!" Said Bulma. Bulma's is head down on the table resting until Trunks walk in on her." Mom! Call Trunks who standing right behind Bulma who's see him.

"Oh Trunks!" Bulma stand up. I been working on try to the time machine. Said Bluma. I see. Said Trunks. "I still hadn't come close to be done!" Said Bluma."

Do you think you can get anytime soon? Said Trunks. I wish I could finish faster, it wouldn't take so long. Said Bulma. "Mom I been thinking just now!" Said Trunks."

"Really you had?" Said Bulma. I been thinking about something that been on my mind. Said Trunks. "About What?" Asked Bulma. "I been thinking about The Androids" Said Trunks. "Just who's are they?" Said Trunks. "What do you mean?" Asked Bulma. "Who's are they really? wonder Trunks.

"Where this come from?" Bulma wonder what her son is talking about."

"What do we know about them?" I been thinking, what do we know about The Androids? Trunks tells her. "We don't know anything else about them. Said Trunks."

That a good point Trunks, but where this leading? ask Bulma. We really know anything about them. Trunks bring up. The only thing I know is Dr. Gero made the androids. Said Trunks."

"Dr. Gero?" Said Bulma. The Androids told me that Dr. Gero made them." when I was fighting them. Said Trunks." Dr. Gero, that was the leader of the red ribbon army. Said Bulma. "You know him?" Asked Trunks. Dr. Gero was the leader of the red ribbon army? Said Bulma." Goku fought against Dr. Gero and the red ribbon army a long time ago. Said Bulma."

Mom, what do you know about Dr. Gero?" Asked Trunks. He was scientist that wanted to rule the world. Said Bluma. Dr. Gero try to takeover the world by use the red ribbon army. Said Bulma. Gero wanted world damination! Bulma told Trunks. He was Evil scientist that was an charge of The red ribbon army. Said Bluma.

But Goku beat every last one of them and Dr. Gero. Said Bulma. I have no idea why Dr. Gero Made The androids. Said Bulma. The androids told me, that Dr. gero make them for world damination." But I don't know if that the real reason why! Said Trunks. I wish I knew more about The androids, why Dr. Gero creation them. Said Trunks."

I wish there more, I could tell you. Said Bulma. Trunks all of a sudden realize something just now!" "What about Dr. Gero Lab?" Said Trunks. "Dr. Gero Lab?" Said Bulma. Dr. Gero must had a lab, see how he made The androids. Said Trunks. So maybe if I could find where his lab was. Said Trunks. Mom, do you think may know where Dr. Gero lab was? asked Trunks.

"Bulma look at Trunks thinking, about Dr. Gero lab for a moment! I do remember read something about Dr. Gero lab. Said Bulma." "You did?" Ask Trunks. It was talking about Dr. Gero lab being up hidden in a cave!" Said Bulma. "So you know where his lab was?" Asked Trunks. "What are you planning on do?" Asked Bulma. If I can find where Dr. Gero lab isn't, than I might be able to find out information. Trunks Replied to Bulma who's stand there."

Your Really sure about this Trunks? Aren't you? Bulma replied to Trunks, who's repond Yes! I read that Dr. Gero lab was hidden outside of Norton city. Said Bulma."You mean in the cave you just told me about? Trunks Replied. Not only that but I read, it was up in the mountains." Said Bulma." Outside of Norton city. Trunks Replied.

Okay, I am going there, to see I can find anything. Said Trunks.

"Trunks be careful" Bulma Replied.

* * *

Trunks, Take off."

Trunks isn't flying in the sky to the mountains.

"If I can find Dr. Gero lab or where it was" Than I may be able to find out more about The Androids," That could help me find a weakness, I can use against them. There must be something I can find.

If I ever want to defeat The androids than I need find out more about them.

"every time I fought against The androids I lose!" Even Though the last time I fought them..." Trunks is thought to himself.

 _Another flashback_

 _Back to Trunks and 18 kiss passionately while she holding down his arms! that became a heated and passionate moment with their lips lock together! Trunks and 18 share the moment of them kissing with 18 on top..._

 _Flashback end_

"Trunks shake his head trying to get the hot kiss between him and 18 out of his mind. No, I don't have time for this..." Trunks head to the mountains. However Trunks, doesn't know what he find will change everything forever.

Wait Until the next chapter


	6. Trunks run into trouble

Chatper 6

* * *

Trunks finally made it outside of Norton city. In the Ice cold mountains and it is cold out there right now!" Trunks star looking around the mountains.

This outside of Norton city just like mom said. Said Trunks. I hope, I can find where Dr. Gero lab was. Said Trunks. "Well I better get looking" Trunks replied. Even though I don't know what I am looking for. Think Trunks.

Trunks fly around try to find where Dr. Gero lab." Trunks doesn't realize, there a camera watching him! Trunks look around trying to find where Dr. Gero lab, the camera watch him. Trunks can't find anything. He look all over the place see if where Gero lab was. "Damn I can't find anything around here!" Said Trunks. Trunks keep looking for something!  
The Ice ground came open some little robots things come out with red ribbon army on them.

"Trunks continue looking!" One thing for sure, it cold around here." Well, "I am not going find anything like this" Okay I know there something to find here. "So where should I look?" Maybe if look on the ground I find something! Trunks still fly around looking but find something he not looking for. When fire a blast at Trunks who move just in time."

"What The hell was that?" Trunks turn and see the little robots with the red ribbon army sigh on them." Trunks wonder, "Just what are they?"

 _"Huh!" They have the red ribbon army sigh on them!" Just like 18 and 17._ _Think Trunks._

They attack Trunks who dodge, blasts fire at him! Trunks move fast! They follow Trunks, Flying away but they catch up. Trunks stop and front kick one of them! Trunks punch another one knock it away. However they all come back together!" "There're lots together"

 _This sure wasn't what I was looking for..." Just why're they after me and what do they want?" Trunks ask himself._

Trunks turn and saw the camera watching,

"A camera?" it must had been watch me this whole time! It expand why these things are after me." Said Trunks, realize now why're they been attacking him. They come after Trunks go up in sky as they fire at him. Trunks land a the mountains and come and pull his sword out."

Trunks lighting speed cut most of them up with his sword. "All of them fall apart into pieces!" Trunks put his sword back in and believe he won! Trunks saw it wasn't the case as there were more of them. "What there're more of them?" "What going on how many are there?" Trunks say.

They all attack Trunks who fly up, but they shoot out cables that wrapped around Trunks. Trunks arms are wrapped up as he try to break free from cables. " _UGLY!" Scream Trunks, as they have him wrapped around with steel cables. HAAAA!_ All suddenly Trunks go Super Saiyan and break free and use his super saiyan power to destroys all of them.

Trunks sent out a huge Energy wave that blow all of them into pieces. All of them blow apart on the ground with nothing left. "Trunks turn and blast the camera, destroys it" Trunks turn back and go down to the ground to see their nothing but pieces of them.

"They must had been program to go after intruders" "But why did they come after me?" "Did someone make them?" "That camera was watching me!" that prove there is something! Trunks thought."

Trunks walk over to where camera that he destroys. _There must be a secret layer somewhere around here hiding. Think Trunks._ Trunks get down and touch the ground."

"Don't feel anything!" "Maybe If I look somewhere closer!" Trunks walk pass and touch the ground with his hand and feel something. Huh, what this? Said Trunks, hit the ground and feel hard as rock. "It feel like steel" Trunks realize there something under the ground. "There something underneath" Trunks fly up and blast a hole into the ground. "Trunks go down into the hole in the ground"

Trunks land and is surprise to see it a underground tunnel. "This is a underground tunnel" Said Trunks, looking up ahead and wonder lying up ahead. I wonder, what up ahead?" whatever is it, may lead to information about 18 and 17. Said Trunks.

Trunks run up through the tunnel, not known what waiting for him.


	7. Discover the mystery behind Dr Gero

big twist is coming

* * *

Trunks is running down through a underground tunnel. Trunks stop, seen a room right in front in him but there a doors. Trunks walk up to the doors!"

A door?" Said Trunks, standing at the doors. "I just have to blast the door open" Said Trunks. Trunks was going to blast the doors open until see something by the doors. What This? Said Trunks. He take a look at it..." He see it must some code that open the door. "Trunks put his hand on it, all of suddenly the door open.

Trunks go inside!" When Trunks walk in he surprise to find out it a lab. "A lab?" Said Trunks, looking an shock to find there a lab underground. Trunks realize this must lab been hidden in the mountains.

This lab must had been hidden here all this time. Said Trunks who's looking around in amazed. This place is amazing, I never see a lab like this before. Said Trunks. The doors close behind Trunks who's turn around. Trunks walk around the lab looking, seen if he can find anything.

This must be Dr. Gero secret lab! Said Trunks, wondering if how long this lab has been here? Trunks Stop, see a huge computer in front of him. Trunks walk up to the computer! Maybe I can find out some information on The androids!" Said Trunks.

He see a case full of disks. "Trunks open the case and take a disk out" Let see what I can find on here" Said Trunks, put the disk inside the computer. Trunks Turn on the computer, checking for information he can find. Trunks Typing on the computer! Trunks try to see what he can find.

Let see if I can find out why Dr. Gero make The androids? Said Trunks, looking to see what he can find. Something come up on the computer!" Heh! "Let see what this is" Said Trunks. The computer show video footage of Goku fighting at World martial arts tournament against Tien. Huh?!" Said Trunks, Confused by what he seen on the computer.

Footage of The World martial arts tournament..." Said The computer, showing of all Goku battles. Trunks watch The footage wondering why The computer showing Goku! That Goku! but why is the computer showing footage of Goku? Said Trunks, Watching The computer. The footage Show a lot of Goku fights Trunks watch.

Gather Information on Goku..." Said computer, Showing all of Goku Battles! Trunks watch and realize It show Information on Goku. This has Information on the fights at World martial arts tournaments! Said Trunks. The computer show Goku battles against Piccolo and Raditz while Studying Goku power!

The computer show Trunks all the Information it has! The show the fight between Goku and Vegeta. That My father! Said Trunks. The computer show Trunks the whole battle between Goku and Vegeta. This is The first time Trunks has ever see Vegeta!

This must be the time when my dad fought against Goku. Said Trunks, watching Goku and Vegeta battle. Trunks See the whole Kamehameha vs Galick Gun contest Between Goku and Vegeta. This Thing have Information on Everyone! Said Trunks.

Now I understand Dr. Gero must have been Spying on Goku and Everyone else! Said Trunks, still seen all of the footage that computer showing. Dr. Gero must has been watching Goku and The other Gather Information from their battles." Said Trunks. But Why? Ask Trunks. The computer Finish show all of the data it has on Goku and everyone else!

"Let see if I find out" Said Trunks, Typing on computer to Find Information. Computer give me Information about the androids, 18 and 17. Said Trunks.

The computer show both Android 18 and Android 17 on the screen. Androids 18 and 17 program to destroy Goku. Said The computer. In that one moment Trunks realize why Dr. Gero make the Androids. Huh? destroy Goku? Said Trunks.

Now I understand. Said Trunks, realize why Dr. Gero make 18 and 17. "Dr. Gero want revenge" Said Trunks.

"That why He made The androids" Said Trunks. Trunks put everything together in his head and Realize Dr. Gero Want Revenge on Goku! "Now I understand the reason why Dr. Gero made them" Said Trunks. "Dr. Gero made 18 and 17 so they could kill Goku!" Said Trunks.

Mom say Goku Defeat The red ribbon army! Said Trunks. "So Gero Made The androids so he to get revenge on Goku" Said Trunks. "It all make sense" Said Trunks. "Let me see if I can find anything else" Said Trunks.

Trunks look to see if he can find anymore Information about The Androids. Trunks search for more Information! "Trunks see 18 and 17 pop up on the screen" The computer show both 18 and 17.

"That 17 and 18" Said Trunks.

"First 17 show up on The screen than after that 18 pop up. "Once Trunks see 18 on the screen his mind is gone" And Trunks flashback to when 18 and him were kissing! "Trunks is lost deep in thought thinking about 18" Trunks was shake his head trying to get 18 out of his mind. Huh! Trunks saw something about that catch him by surprise. It say that Both androids 18 and 17 were humans! They were both humans once until Dr. Gero turn them into androids. "It all right here how they were creating and Gero made them." Said Trunks. "All right here" Trunks said.

"It expand a lots" It expand how they look and how they act." Both androids act like humans and have human personal as well. "Because they were once humans themselves" Said Trunks. "Trunks look for more information!"

"All suddenly something show up on the screen"

What this? Asked Trunks.

"It seem like there more about Dr. Gero plans" Said Trunks.

"Dr. Gero other androids" The computer said.

Trunks is shock by what he hear!

WHAT? There other androids"? Trunks say.

Trunks watch as he see other androids show up on the screen. The computer show designs of other Androids Dr. gero made! Trunks see all of the designs of Other Androids Dr. Gero was working on. Trunks is surprise by what he see...! Trunks realize Dr. Gero was making more Androids than just 18 and 17.

"There more androids that Dr. Gero making" Said Trunks. Trunks can't believe there are more Androids That Dr. Gero created. "Dr. Gero must been making Other Androids" Said Trunks. "The computer show all of the other Androids Dr. Gero was working on" Dr. Gero was working on other Androids. Said Trunks. Just how many Androids did Dr. Gero make? Wonder Trunks.

It make me wonder! If Dr. Gero was making more androids than... Thought Trunks.

Trunks star question if Killing Goku was the only reason, Dr. Gero made The androids. Did Dr. Gero just made Androids 18 and 17 to destroys Goku? Trunks say. Or did Dr. Gero have something else in mind? Trunks thought to himself. Dr. Gero really have plan? wonder Trunks. Let see if There more I can find. Said Trunks. Trunks search for more information about Dr. Gero was planning and What Else was he Creating other than The androids.

All of suddenly Something show up on the computer! Ham, "Let see what this is" Said Trunks.

"Dr. Gero ultimate creation!" Said Computer.

"Trunks is stunned after hear this!" What? came out of Trunks mouth when hear The computer say Dr. Gero ultimate Creation. Dr. Gero Ultimate Creation? A confused think Trunks.

The computer show Trunks Gero Ultimate Creation on the screen. Trunks saw something in that one moment that leave him in shock and would make him wonder was Dr. Gero planning something bigger than the androids?

"What is that?" Trunks wonder.

What Trunks saw is something that like a bug but it much more Than just that. Trunks can't help but think this is a bad sign. I don't know what this is but for some reason I have bad feeling! Thought Trunks.

Was Dr. gero planning something bigger than The androids? Trunks asked himself. "Trunks just stood there quite!" It made Trunks just wondering for a one min. "What was Dr. gero real agenda?" Trunks was wondering! Time went by as he just stood there.

"Maybe it time I should go" Said Trunks

Trunks press a button that release the disk from The computer. Trunks put the disk into his pants and about to leave!" Trunks go to The doors that open and fly out the doors that close behind him.

After Trunks left something happen and the computer star acting strange..." The computer activate. "The computer data stolen!" The computer said. The computer activate a big machine that start moving that turn out to be a robot with The red ribbon order to destroys Trunks!


	8. What's was Dr Gero real plan?

There even more behind this mystery

* * *

Trunks outside flying in the sky.

"I bring this disk to mom!" Said Trunks.

Trunks hear something behind as he flying away. Trunks look back to see If something was behind him! "What was that?" Trunks wonder! I thought hear something! Trunks say. Trunks see something come out of The ground where he just came from.

"What the hell is that?" Ask Trunks.

Trunks saw a robot with the red ribbon on it chest!"

"A robot?" "It has The red ribbon sigh just like The androids do" "Look like it came out the lab"  
I wonder, why it here? Said Trunks. "The robot fire a blast At Trunks dodge" "That stupid question" "The robot star attacking Trunks by firing blasts" Trunks dodge and fly away.

The robot fly after Trunks in the sky. "What does it want?" "And why is it coming after me?" Trunks wonder! "The robot fire blast again!" Trunks move! The robot keep blasted at Trunks who keep dodge. "Trunks flying ahead The robot!" The robot keep up with Trunks by moving fast! That thing fast! Trunks say.

The robot keep on and on shooting blasts at him. "One blast got Trunks jacket!" Trunks turn around and another blast got him in the face! Trunks face is cut open with blood come down on his check. Trunks wipe the blood from his face! Trunks saw the blood and snap, Become angry.

 _"YOU WANT FIGHT ME?" YOU GOT IT! Trunks Rages._

 _HAAAA!_ _Trunks go Super Saiyan!_

"Trunks now Super Saiyan is ready to fight!"

The robot Blast again but Trunks move! Trunks keep moving faster and faster! While The Robot keep shooting blasts at Trunks, missing Trunks, "Over here!" Trunks said, behind The robot!

The robot fire another blast but Trunks move too fast! Trunks kick the Robot and it fall back just a bit but blast Trunks, miss him. "Trunks attacks and knock The robot down!" Come on, I was expect more from you than that! Trunks say. The red ribbon robot get up, all of sudden it got bigger and grew larder. It arms grew and weapons pop up on it shoulders and it hands grew bigger. "The robot become huge!"

"Look like I talk too soon!" Trunks thought

The robot belly open up and missiles come out, It fire them right at Trunks who dodge in the sky. Trunks try moving out of the way. The robot keep firing at Trunks, missing as Trunks keep dodging! It fire blasts from the weapons on it shoulders. Trunks move fast! "This thing is big but not fast!" Said Trunks. Trunks use his speed but the robot just as fast and fire another blasts both weapon. "Trunks move!"

"I guess that throw that idea out!" Trunks say.

The robot keep blasting as Trunks keep moving! Trunks try attack with a punch but knock away by the robot." "Trunks come back with a blast of his own!" The robot knock it away and heat rays from it eyes, Trunks move again. The heat rays melt a hole in the Ice mountain behind Trunks. "It has heat rays?" "What next?" "It can move faster than a speeding bullet?" Trunks said. "The robot chest open up and out came a cannon!" "Great I had to ask!" Trunks say.

The cannon fire out a huge blast at Trunks who move fast! The blast destroys half of the mountain along the ground. Wow! "That blast could the destroys the whole mountain!" Said Trunks. "Just why is this thing after me?" "What does it want with me?" Trunks wonder.

"Must retrieve dated!" Say Robot.

"Dated?" "At first Trunks doesn't know what it mean!" Wait a minute, It must want the disk since I took dated from the computer. Trunks realize this!. "The robot fire another huge blast at Trunks" Trunks move out of the way of the blast that destroys the rest of the mountain."

"That too close" Trunks thought up in the air.

"I am going have to end this" Trunks say. The robot shoot out blasts at Trunks who star moving fast! Dodging all it attacks, Trunks go in for attacks but robot shoot something out that wrapped around Trunks ribs and hold him.

"What the?" Trunks is surprise!

The robot hold Trunks who a bit wrapped up at the moment but he pull his sword out and cut it off. Trunks fly toward with super speed and Cut the robot's arm off with sword. "The robot fall back into one of the mountain!" "Trunks put his sword inside!" "The robot out of what left of it's arm come out cannon!" Trunks going like, oh great does this thing ever stop!" Out of the cannon a blast fire but miss Trunks, fire two more blasts at him. "Trunks move fast!"

"I getting sick of this thing!" Trunks say.

All of suddenly missiles come out all over The robot's body and fire them. "All of the missies hit Trunks at the same time!" "There a lot of smoke is from where missiles hit Trunks!" The smoke clear and Trunks had both of his arms up after blocking all of the missiles. "Trunks took his arms down and had enough!"

That it, "I am sick and tired of playing with you!" I am going sent this machine back to junk yard where it belong! "This thing going be scrap once I am done with it" Said Trunks who anger grow.

 _HAAAA! Trunks power up!_

Trunks power level rise while all the Ice rocks from one of the mountains come down.

Trunks Super saiyan power break open a mountain as his power grow stronger and stronger as the wind blow. Trunks continue powering up as the robot stand there watch him. Trunks attack The robot with punches and keep punching it with a lot of force and power behind them. The robot is knock back down to the ground.

The robot get back up to it feet

Trunks come from behind kick it all the way up in the sky and then come up and give the robot a double axe handle. "The robot fall down" Trunks is in the sky!

"I feel way stronger than before for some reason!" I don't know why but ever since after I fought the androids I feel lots stronger. Thought Trunks. Trunks realize he become a lot stronger since he lost to 18 and 17 After Trunks was beating to the breaking point of death.

"The robot stand up!" "You still want more after all that!" Said Trunks. The robot go up in the sky and is above Trunks who look at it. The robot chest open up and he fire a huge blast at full power at Trunks. "Trunks put his hands together and fire a powerful blast of his own!" Trunks attack clash with The robot's blast from the cannon. "Both Trunks and robot's beams are in a power struggle!"

AAAAAH! "Trunks power had just gone up!" Trunks attack overpower the blast from robot and blow it apart." There nothing left but pieces of the robot all over the ground. "Trunks go back to normal and no long a Super Saiyan!" "Trunks look down!" Trunks saw all the part of the robot laying all over the ground.

"That robot was trying get the disk from me!" "That why it came after me!" It must been activate by the company in the lab! Must be because it was program go after intruders or anyone uninvited. Think Trunks.

"But why was the company program to go after Me?" "Why was that thing activate?" "And Why did it come after me?" Unless someone program it to! "But who?" Questions that Trunks wonder to himself. Trunks doesn't have the answer to any of those Questions. Trunks decided it best to just leave, he fly away.

Hours later

Trunks return home to Bulma who been waiting for him! "Trunks!" Said Bulma. "Take this" Trunks gave Bulma the disk and she took it. "It information on the androids" Trunks told Bulma, looking at him confusion not know what he meant until Trunks expand everything to Bulma.

"This unreal" Bulma is on the computer typing and seen all of the information from Dr. Gero's lab.

"This has everything on it" Said Bulma. "This has all of Goku's fights" Said Bulma. Yeah. Trunks say. I can't believe Dr. Gero had all this and He was spying on us! Said Bulma. It also show Dr. Gero made the androids to Kill Goku. Said Trunks. Yeah, That obvious! "He must wanted revenge!" "Has all of the information on the androids" Say Bulma. I know! "There even more" said Trunks.

"Yeah I can see" You sure did find a lots of information on the androids. Said Bulma. Even show That both the androids were humans. Said Bulma. Yeah I know! "I came cross that as well" Said Trunks. With this we can find out more information about the androids. Said Bulma. "Trunks is still bother by something on his mind" Now Trunks that we have all this dated on the androids we can use this. "Now that we have all this information!" Said Bulma.

I wonder. say Trunks.

Huh! Bulma turn and Look at Trunks, wondering what does he mean? "Trunks!" "what do you mean?" Bulma ask him. "She wondering why her son is just stood there?" I mean, "I wonder what dr. gero was really up?" Trunks tell Bulma.

"What do you mean?" "Dr. Gero wanted revenge on Goku!" Bulma stood up and said. However Trunks doesn't think that the only reason. I thought so too at first But now I think there was more behind Dr. gero making the androids. Said Trunks. "You think Dr. gero had another reason for made the androids?" Bulma asked Trunks. Well to be honest with you, I think Gero might have had something bigger in mind. Trunks answer Bulma who still doesn't understand.

"Like what?" Said Bulma. I don't know but I think there maybe a bigger problem than the androids. Said Trunks. Bulma wonder how could Trunks possibly think that their a bigger problem than androids. "A bigger problem than the androids?" ask Bulma. The fact Dr. Gero was making other androids than 18 and 17. Trunks say.

Bulma's jaw drop

What!? "there other androids?" Bluma shock to hear there're other androids. Yes, I find out that Dr. Gero was making other androids. "Beside just 18 and 17!" Said Trunks. "So there are other androids out there?" Bulma can't believe it. I don't know everything but I know one thing dr. gero was up to more than just killing Goku. Like for one there also Dr. Gero ultimate Creation. Said Trunks.

 _"WHAT!?" Bulma can't believe what she just heard!_

"Dr. gero ultimate creation?" Bluma say. Yeah, I was shock when I heard it too. It was on the dated I got from the company. Trunks tell Bulma. "Well maybe Trunks it meant The androids!" "For some reason I don't think so" "Trunks put hands on the table!" Huh! Bulma look worried. I don't know what Dr. gero was planning but I get the feeling we have bigger things to worry about than these androids. Said Trunks. But the true question to all of this is...

"What was Dr. gero really up to?" Trunks say.

Bulma turn away from Trunks, known what her son saying must be true

Else where back at the under ground lab a mysterious person is at the lab while no one else there


	9. Can't get 18 out of Trunks mind

Trunks and Bluma are still stunned after Trunks discovery Dr. Gero's secrets and mystery plans he kept secret when he was alive. "One week ago" Bluma still trying to find on the androids ad Dr. gero's plans along with this ultimate creating of his. While Trunks has other things on his mind like android 18.

Trunks look up, laying on the bed deep in thought, wondering to himself.

 _"Why didn't she kill me?" Trunks asked himself why did 18 let him live._

Seen all of the dated from the disk Bulma still look into more about Dr. Gero creating." Bulma come cross Dr. Gero ultimate creating and see it pop up on her computer. "This is Dr. Gero Ultimate creating!"

Bulma working on the computer. "Mom!" Said Trunks. "Oh Trunks!" Bulma turn and saw walk up behind her. So you have find anymore Information from the disk I gave you. Trunks asked Bulma. "No but so far you were right!" Dr. gero was working on other androids, it turn out that Gero was make more androids, for what I don't know! But I find more information about the ones he was working, It seem like Dr. gero was make other androids for something big. Bulma still typing!

I don't know what for but seem like he had another reason. Bulma type on the computer while talking to Trunks. "Too bad we can't ask him" Trunks comment."

I came a cross Dr. gero Ultimate creating before you came in. Bulma said. "That it on the computer right there!" Trunks point at with his finger. "Yeah!" Bulma comment." Hah I saw that myself. Trunks look at it once again and get the same feeling from the last time he saw it.

"Just looking at it give me the creepy" Bulma say. "That make two of us" Trunks say back to Bulma. "It take me awhile" Bulma tell Trunks, standing there quietly thinking. Look mom with everything we find out." I think we should hold off on use the time machine. Trunks struggle.

"Right!" Bulma agree.

Trunks is a bit surprise

Look I am not going to disagree or argue with you now! "There a lot we don't know!" It better to wait until we get more Information." Bulma told Trunks.

"Right!" Trunks and Bulma agree not to use the time machine.

2 hours

Trunks is sitting down eating after Bulma cook food for him. "So mom did you find out anymore?" Trunks ask his mom. Well it turn out Dr. Gero starts working on the androids 3 years before Goku die. Bulma say. "Really?" Trunks comments. "Dr. Gero plan on have them kill Goku!" Say Bulma. I try find more about Dr. Gero's Ultimate creating but I find nothing. say Bulma.

I have been try to find out more about the androids. Bulma say. "What did you find out?" ask Trunks. So far I haven't been able to find anything but I do know one thing, The androids were indeed human at one time until Dr. Gero turn them into Androids. say Bulma. "Do you know anything else about 18 or 17?"

"Like how they became Androids!" Trunks wanted to know. Well I been look into more about them but I haven't find much. Say Bulma. "Oh!" Trunks look down. Bulma wonder why Trunks has a long look on his face. Trunks, what on your mind? ask Bulma.

Trunks is quiet deep in thought, while Bulma wonder what wrong with her son? Trunks is thinking about a lots things right now including 18. "Trunks!" Bulma call out to her Son. "Huh!" Trunks look up at his mother. "What the matter with you?" ask Bulma. "What do you mean?" ask Trunks. "I mean why are you acting so strange?" ask Bulma.

"Your not thinking about fighting the androids again?" ask Bulma. "What?" Trunks stand up. Don't tell me your thinking about fighting them again. Bulma say. The last time you fought them you were beating to death. Bulma remind Trunks. No, Mom that not what I was thinking! Trunks yell at Bulma. "Why did you have to bring up?" Trunks upset at Bulma.

"Than the what matter?" Ask Bulma.

Trunks stand quietly.

"Trunks why are just standing there be so quiet?" ask Bulma. "What on your mind?" "is there something bother you?" Bulma want know what wrong with Trunks. "It nothing!" Trunks answer. "Are you sure?" ask Bulma.

"I just had a lot on my mind that all" Trunks tell Bulma.

Well Trunks I am going to being work on the information about Androids. Bulma said. To see if I can find out more about the androids. Said Bulma. Trunks is thinking to himself but all of sudden turn around.

"Mom look I going outside little bit to clear my head" Said Trunks.

"Ok Trunks!" say Bulma.

Trunks walk away


	10. Trunks and 18 come face to face

Androids 18 and 17 far away somewhere alone!

It boring around here and there nothing to do. 17 just stood there. Man I feel like blow up a building or kill people or even stealing a ride. You know! 17 comments while 18 just stood there and was quiet." 17 notice 18 acting strangely who look away with on her mind. "Hey sis!" 17 Call out to 18 who stunned for a moment." Oh, yeah, I agree. 18 comments. I think we should find a city full of people so we can have some fun! 17 struggle.

18 mind is somewhere else. "18!" 17 Call out." 18 turn, looking confusion! I was saying, we should find a city full of people so we can have some fun. 17 repeat himself. Mm... 18 comments. "18 what wrong?" 17 ask her. Hm, what do you mean? I mean it seem like you have something on your mind. 17 notice!

It just that killing people isn't as fun as it use to be. 18 tells 17.

"What does that mean?" ask 17. It become boring! All we do is destroys city and kill humans that it." "It not even a challenge anymore!" "It boring" 18 say. "You got a point there!" It not like we have any competition around that can challenge us. Say 17. There no who strong enough take us on, let along win. Say 17. Beside there no one who will challenge us Now that we elimination our little problem. 17 says.

What!? 18 wonder 17 mean. I meant Trunks..." 17 say. 18 jaw drop when hearing Trunks name. "Don't you remember?" You kill him! 17 remind her. of cause He dead, I finish him off myself. 18 lie. Well at lasted Trunks won't be give us anymore trouble. 17 smirk! 18 hasn't told 17 that Trunks still alive. 18 hasn't been able to stop think about the kiss between her and Trunks, even thought she been keep it to herself.

At night Trunks is sitting down alone outside look up into the sky. "Looking at the starts in the sky deep thought!" Trunks look deep into the sky!

" _I lost to them!" I fought them with everything I had and I still lost to the androids. I couldn't beat them and not only that I was beating to death. If I was stronger than I am now..." I could have beating both of them but I didn't..." I fail... I didn't have enough power to beat 18 and 17. Thought Trunks._

 _I almost die but I didn't... 18 could had kill me but she didn't, instead she kiss me! She kiss me! "But why?" "Why didn't she kill me_?" " _I don't understand why 18 didn't kill me?" Instead of killing me she kiss me!_

 _"Why did she kiss me?" In that moment she kiss me, when I felt her lips against my..." No, wait! what am I thinking?_ _I can't forget everything she done_ _beside she kill Gohan! both 18 and 17 kill my best friend Gohan! I fought them and still lost to both of them. I was almost killed... She could kill me but she didn't... when 17 was going to kill me but 18 step in and stop him. She had a chance to kill me when we were alone but she didn't..._ _18 did spare my life so maybe she isn't all that bad after all._

 _Maybe there some good in her_ _However_ _The androids are still my enemies. "But still why didn't 18 kill me?" "and why did she kiss me?" Trunks look up into the stars while deep in thought, unable to stop thinking about 18._

Five days later 

18 and 17 are flying in the sky looking city with people to kill... 18, there a city ahead... we should be able to have fun! say 17. 18 isn't paying attention and 17 notice! "18!" 17 call out her name.

"Oh right!" 18 say. 17 notice that 18 been acting strangely lately ever since after the fight with Trunks. What's 17 doesn't know is 18 didn't kill Trunks and been keep it a secret from him.

Later That Day

Bluma is finding more stuff out about the androids and Dr. gero's plans, Trunks walk in! "Trunks!" said Bluma, seen Trunks come in. "What did you find so far?" ask Trunks. Well find out how all the androids were as well 18 and 17. Bluma turn around, looking at Trunks.

But hasn't been able to find out anything about this ultimate creating of Dr. Gero! said Bluma. "What do you need?" asks Trunks. Maybe if you went back to Dr. Gero's underground lab and give me more about this ultimate creating of Gero's than... Said Bluma. "Okay than I going" Trunks decide to go back to the mountains.

"Trunks be careful you could run into the androids" Bluma warn Trunks. I know! Trunks turn back and respond before leaving.

20 Minutes later

A town full of people have been killed by the androids. 17 has killed over one million people in this city everyone else. Androids 17 is blasting everything in sight while 18 just stand there doing nothing! Ever since they arrive 18 hasn't done anything. For some season 18 doesn't feel like kill anyone today. 17 been doing all of the killing while 18 has not kill One person since arrive!

17 is killing everyone and turn to 18, "Hey sis" "You wanted have some fun here" 17 said. "I will let you take over!" 17 said. However 18 doesn't want to kill anyone. 17 look at 18 and see that something not right! "Hey 18, what wrong?" ask 17.

18 turn her back toward 17. I am leave! 18 said. "But why?" You haven't kill a single person since we got here! say 17, not known what wrong with 18. "I don't feel like it" 18 said. "So your just going to leave?" said 17. Yes! 18 respond. "Meet you back home" said 18, flying away.

Three hours later

Trunks is flying to the mountains where Dr. Gero's underground is.

 _Maybe I can find more information about dr. gero's ultimate creating! thought Trunks._

18 is flying in the sky unknown to Trunks and 18, they are both heading in the same direction! Trunks and 18 fly toward a town that was destroys by the androids. They both fly pass the city that been destroys and run into each other.

Trunks and 18 see each other and stop!

Trunks and 18 are both shock...

 _"It Android 18!" think Trunks._

 _"What he doing here?" 18 thought to herself.  
_

To be continue


	11. The battle end with a kiss

Trunks and 18 meet for the first time since the kiss

They are staring at one another in the sky and both are speechless while looking at each other. Trunks is surprise to see 18," 18 didn't suspect to find Trunks out here as the two continue to stare at each other. Trunks and 18 fly all the way down to the ground, both still looking at each other, not knowing what to do or say!

Trunks doesn't know what do in this moment right now! Trunks still has the kiss on his mind.

"What do I do?" "Should I ask her why she kiss me" maybe we could... What am I thinking it not like I am going to date her. "But what should I do?" thought Trunks.

Trunks is about to say something!

"What are you doing here?" 18 shout out at Trunks.

Huh! Trunks a bit stunned.

"I let you keep your life the last time we met" 18 said.

I thought you would been smart enough to stay away. 18 say.

Hey wait a..." Trunks is cut by 18.

Well? 18 yell at Trunks.

"You didn't had enough the last time" said 18. "Look I didn't come here for this" Trunks snap. "Than what did you come here for?" ask 18.

"Another beating?" Trunks just stand there and listen to 18.

"What's the matter tough guy?" yell 18.

"You want fight again?" 18 said.

Because the last time I went easy on you and let you live but I won't be going easy on you this time. 18 said. "You want to fight me?" Trunks wasn't really suspect to fight but it look like he doesn't have a choice. Well why not... "I am a bit work up!" 18 smile. "So why don't I take all of it out on you?" 18 want to fight Trunks. You really want fight me than find. Trunks get ready to fight!

Trunks and 18 standing off and stare at each other for a moment

I really don't want to do this... "Why did he had come back?" Not like I wanted fight him but I can't just ignore this, not like I wanted kill him. 18 think this to herself.

I didn't want to fight her but now I have no choice," But maybe now this is my chance ask her why didn't she kill me. Trunks thinks to himself. "What's the matter?" huh! "don't tell me your afraid of me?" 18 said. No, I'm not afraid of you but there is one question I wanted ask before we settle this. Trunks said. "And what's that?" ask 18.

Huh! 18 look angry.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" ask Trunks.

Huh! 18 is bit stunned.

You had a chance to kill me last time we fought." Trunks point out.

Instead you didn't kill me when you had chance, you let me live. Trunks say.

"I wanted know why you didn't kill me?" Trunks has been wanted to know why 18 didn't kill him and finally get a chance find out why. But 18 hesitate to answer Trunks Question!

18's eyes close while being quiet and then she open her eyes and look at Trunks.

Huh! "Trunks stand there"

"Look I don't have to explain myself to you" 18 said.

What! Trunks respond.

"I don't need to explain anything" 18 said.

"Why not?" ask Trunks.

"God, you do one nice thing and this is the thank I get" 18 yell at Trunks.

I want to know why didn't you kill me. Trunks said.

Look Trunks, that your name, right? "You should be thankful your still alive" 18 point this out to Trunks.

"But this time won't go easy on you!" 18 say.

If that the way you want it than find. Trunks say.

 _"UGLY!" Trunks go super saiyan and power up against android 18, standing against him ready to fight! Trunks and 18 stare at each other. The shown down between them is about to begin! Trunks look at 18, not really wanted to fight but he know right now there no other option! "18 Stand there with a cold stare in her eyes"_

 _"HAHAHA!"_ _Trunks charge_

Trunks pull his sword out and swing it but 18 catch with one hand... "You really think you can beat me with this useless toy sword?" 18 punch Trunks, knocking him away! "He his sword drop" _18 fire blasts at Trunks, creating smoke from the attacks!_ 18 keep firing attacks however Trunks come out of the smoke and shoulder tackle!

18 knock back by Trunks, however she come right back with a punch but miss! Trunks grad 18's arm and throw in the sky!

 _Trunks go up in the air and punch 18 in the face!_

 _He gotten a bit stronger since the last time we fought!_ _18_ _thought while being knock away._

Trunks go on the attack while 18 go on the defended, blocking his moves as he keep attacking! Trunks punches and 18 blocks, knee him in gut and kick Trunks, sent Trunks flying backward, 18 fire a blast at Trunks!

"I guess he done" 18 smile! however Trunks stand on a destroys building with his hands together and fire attack at 18. She turn and move quickly! Why that little... "Trunks catch 18 off guard with a punch"

Trunks punch 18 again and than knee her in the stomach, punch her again and come down with a double axe handle, knocking her down. 18 is able to land on her feet as Trunks come down and charge!

18 duck a Punch and try to kick Trunks whose jump up, back flip to ground. 18 charge, Trunks fire attacks at her but 18 dodges, go for a punch but Trunks block than she try to punch, he block again!

"Trunks hold off 18 attacks"

Why you... Trunks power up while pushing back 18, much to her surprise with a lot power! created a huge crater in the ground from Trunks Super Saiyan's power," 18 try to knee him however Trunks catch it and throw her.

Sending 18 in the sky but manage stop and hold up both hands with energy balls. Throw them down at Trunks that explosion! "there nothing but smoke"

Huh! 18 see Trunks holding his arms up after blocking her attacks. Trunks power up blow away the smoke while 18 watches in sky!

 _I don't know why but for some reason this kid gotten a lot stronger. 18 can't believe how_ _strong_ _Trunks has gotten!_

Trunks fly up, charging into attack... Trunks punch, 18 block as they're fighting in sky! 18 continue block all of Trunks blows however he sidekick 18, falling back into one of the building!

 _I may need to use my full power, no I can beat him without using any of my full strength! 18 thought to herself._

18 go on the attack and Punch Trunks! Trunks make a come back by send a blast at her. 18 miss, punch Trunks however he block it...18 go for a kick but Trunks catch her leg and throw her away.

18's feet slide on the ground, charge and smash hers head against Trunks's skull busting his head open. Blood come down from Trunks's forehead, 18 punch him in the face two times and knee in the gut and kick him up in the sky.

18 fly up and double axe handle Trunks, knocking him down to the ground. 18 shoot out blasts from the sky at Trunks. He move out of the way! "18 keep blasting at Trunks!"

Trunks fly up through the blasted and 18 with a head butt in the gut and give her a double axe handle of his own. Sending 18 down to ground. Trunks fire a powerful attack at 18,"

The smoke clear, 18 is standing there! she attack Trunks, punching and kicking him. Trunks is falling but stop, 18 go to punch Trunks in the stomach but Trunks blocks!

18 is shock that Trunks is holding off her punch..." "Not this time!" said Trunks, side kicking 18 whose is send flying. Trunks punches and kicks, go on the attack and punches however she blocks and knock Trunks away.

18 go after Trunks who fire a blast and miss, 18 punch but Trunks duck and punch in the stomach and kicks, punches 18. Trunks does house round kick to 18 than from his hand fire a powerful blast.

However 18 come out of the smoke and knee Trunks right in the face and kick him. Elbow Trunks in the back and punch him! Trunks blasts but miss, 18 attacks from behind and hamming him to ground.

18 hold her arms up with two energy ball in her hands and fire down them at Trunks! 18 is shooting out powerful energy blasts from the sky, creating explosions!

Smoke is coming from the explosions as 18 continue blasting up in the sky.

Bulma is at home working on the computer trying to find out more about Dr. Gero's plans and the androids. "Let see if I can find anything else" all suddenly something pop up on the computer screen.

"What's this?" Bulma see something that change everything! Wait a min! This is...What the computer show Bulma is a secret about Androids 18 and 17. This could be the answer to all of our problems. said Bluma, looking at what on the computer.

Late at night The battle between 18 and Trunks is still going on. They been fighting for hours now, Trunks is on the defensed, hiding behind a broken down car while 18 is firing blasts at him.

"Damn it" "I am not getting anywhere like this" said Trunks.

It not like I really want to do this, after all she did spare my life. Trunks thought." Not only that but she kiss me... "What am I thinking about?" Trunks shake his head, trying to snap out of it." Right now she want to kill me, I need to do something now. Trunks thought to himself.

18 continue to blast but stop and dare Trunks to come out! Come on! "how much longer are you going to keep hiding?" A energy blast pop up in 18's hand. Trunks fire a big blast in the form of a ball at 18, misses as she fly up.

So you finally decide to come and fight but too late for you! 18 fire the energy blast in her hand and destroys the broken down car and everything else. However Trunks fly out from the blast and attack head on!

18 Smile, ready for Trunks but he disappear! "What?" 18 is caught by surprise as Trunks reappear behind 18 and punches her in the face twice! Trunks knee 18's stomach and punch her again and again!

Trunks go to punch 18 again but 18 punch Trunks hard, sending him flying! 18 charges at Trunks about to punch him but is push away by a blast from Trunks! 18 is being push back by the blast until she manage to move the blast away from her stomach! "It go into a building right behind 18 that blow up!"

Trunks punches 18 and kicks, punch her again! Trunks go for another punch but misses, He try to punch again but misses again, 18 punches him and kick Trunks away! However Trunks manage to rebound and start shooting out attacks at 18.

18 avoid all of Trunks attacks and kick him in the face! 18 go for a round house kick but Trunks block with his arm! 18 Take a punch to the gut from Trunks, get another punch this time to the face, Trunks charges at 18."

Trunks try go for one more punch but 18 catch his fist in her hand. I'm sorry but play time is over! 18 said, punches Trunks. He fall back and land on his feet! Trunks put his hands and fire powerful attack when 18 fire a blast from one hand, both of their attacks clash!

Trunks at first struggle holding off 18's blast while she only blasted with one hand. Trunks is have a hard time but manage to push back the blast with determination and will power! 18 still only use one hand to blast and think she doesn't need to use her other's hand. However Trunks attack start pushing back 18's blast, she still use one hand but end up have to use both hands to blasted with!

Ugly! yell 18, having to use more of her power.

Ah! yell Trunks.

Both attacks explosion at the same time pushing Trunks and 18 back from of their blasts! "Smoke come from the attacks" "Trunks and 18 cover up after their attacks blow up!"

I underestimate him he is a lots stronger than I thought! Think 18.

We're not getting anywhere like this! All we been doing is going back and forth! So far I haven't been able to get any type of upper hand over 18. I didn't even want to fight her but I have no choice beside she want to kill me! But 18 could have kill me but she didn't kill me and let me lived. It doesn't change anything but maybe I can found a better way to end this! "But how?" Trunks thought to himself.

18 fly strange toward and head butt Trunks, punches and kicks him! Trunks come back and punches 18 in the face and in the gut and knee in her stomach! Trunks uppercut 18 up into the air, Trunks come up and go for a double handle axe but 18 disappear! Trunks is surprises. 18 reappear behind Trunks who turn and see 18, hit Trunks with a double handle axe of her own!

Knocking Trunks down than 18 charge at Trunks! Trunks try to regain his balance, go for a punch to the gut but 18 blocks! "Sorry but I don't think so" 18 punches but Trunks duck and does a leg sweep, taking 18 down!

It start to rain

Trunks get on top of 18, pinned her arms down and pressing her to the ground. The rain is coming down on them! "Why you little punk?" when I get my hand on you... said 18.

Trunks kissed 18 by surprises!

18 feel Trunks lips press against hers, stunned and doesn't know what to do." In that one very moment 18 respond back to Trunks by kissing him. He let go of her arms that wrap around him.

Trunks and 18 just lays there kissing as the rain poor down on top of them.

Stay tune to see what happen next...


	12. Aftermath of Trunks and 18 encounter

Trunks arrive home to find his mother asleep on the disk, putting his hand on her head and take her to bed and put cover her as Bulma is sleeping in bed. Trunks walk away leaving her.

Trunks has on his mind the fight with 18 while having a flashback when him and 18 fought, Trunks try to regain his balance, go for a punch to the gut but 18 blocks. "Sorry but I don't think so" 18 punches but Trunks duck and does a leg sweep, taking 18 down. Get on top of 18, pining down her arms and hold her down. "Why you little punk" 18 said. When get my hands on you...

18 feel Trunks lips press against hers, stunned and doesn't know what to do." In that one very moment 18 respond back to Trunks by kissing him. He let go of her arms that wrap around him. Trunks and 18 just lays there kissing as the rain poor down on top of them. Things heat up between Trunks and 18, kissing passionately in the rain as it thunder storm! She remove his belt from his waist and take off his jacked. Trunks remove 18's jacked and her belt as well as pull 18's pants down while pushing his pants and boxes, Trunks and 18 continued to kiss as he pull down her paints. They rip off each other's shirt about to have sex right there when sudden they realize what their doing and stop, pulling away from each other.

Trunks stand outside of the hall from Bulma room still thinking about 18.

The next day Bulma back to work on the computer when Trunks walk in as she see him. "Trunks!" Trunks walk up to her. "Hey mom" Said Trunks. "I see your wake and back to work" said Trunks. "I guess I must have fall asleep" Bulma said. "I know that why I put you to bed" Trunks said. "So did you find out anything new?" ask Trunks. Well I found a way to defeated the androids without the time machine. Trunks shock when hearing this. "You what?" Bulma show him on the computer. Yes there way to turn them off. Bulma said. Trunks see the informal Bulma found about the androids. "Apparently there was a controller made by Dr. Gero" Said Bulma. To shut down both 18 and 17. Said Bulma. "There controller that can turn android 18 and 17 off?" Trunks said. If I can make a controller that can shut off both of the androids. Bulma said.

"Than we may not need the time machine" Bulma said. "So you think you can make one?" ask Trunks. Yes. Oh Trunks by did you ever make it back to where Dr. Gero's underground lab is? Trunks pause after Bulma asks him did he go to Dr. Gero's underground lab. Trunks stand there not say anything, thinking about the last kiss with 18. Remembering the taste of 18's lips with his lips feeling against hers with pure desire!" Just thinking about what it felt like kissing 18's lips in that moment he remember every minute their lips clashed." "Trunks!" Trunks snap out of it once Bulma call out to him. "Hello earth to Trunks" Trunks quickly respond back to her. "Oh I decided to come back" Trunks lies to Bulma. "Why?" Trunks make up a story. Because it was getting late, than start it raining and it got dark. Trunks said. So I decided to go back home and wait until the morning to go up there." Bulma believe Trunks not that what really happen. Well you don't have to go up to the mountain right now. Bulma said.

"You can rest here" Bulma said. "I know your tired so rest up" Bulma said. Beside this could be the key to stop the androids once and for all. Bulma said. If I can find a way to build the controller to shut down the androids." Bulma said. "We be rid of them for good" Bulma said. We may not need Goku's help after all. Bulma said. Yeah. Trunks mind is somewhere at the moment. Well I going to go see what else I can find about how to shut them off. Bulma walk away. Little does she know her son has other things on his mind like android 18. Trunks still reminisce about what happen yesterday with 18 and how he can't get her out of his mind.

"You know it too quiet around here" 18's mind is on Trunks right now. "18" 17 call out to her. "Huh?" 18 turn to 17. "What's wrong with you?" ask 17. You been acted strange lately. said 17. I was talking to you but your mind was else where. said 17. "Are you sure there nothing wrong with you?" 17 asks 18 who get mad. Yes. "I'm find so can you please me alone" said 18. Find whatever! 17 walk away. Once 18 alone asking herself the same thing. "What is wrong with me?" 18 is deep in thought, thinking about what happened between her and Trunks last night and the fact she kissed him again and almost did more than kiss.

18 flashback to last night after they were kissing and almost had sex 18 get fully clothes along with Trunks who buckle up his belt after pull up his pants and put his shirt on and jacked. 18 Pull up her pants and walk away as he watches but stop and look back at him. 18 and Trunks have a little moment where their both staring into one another eyes for just a moment before 18 fly away. 18, standing there stare off into space thinking about Trunks.

"What up with me?" I haven't been feeling like myself lately. 18 thought to herself.

Trunks sit with his mother at the table after dinner while Bluma talking about the data. So everything I look over show how to make controller to shut down the androids. Said Bluma. Trunks is too busy thinking to himself. "Hey Trunks" "Oh you were saying?" I was saying everything I look over show how to make controller. To shut down the androids. "What about Dr. Gero ultimate creating?" I still haven't found anything about that yet." "The only thing I find so far shut down the androids" "And the other androids?" Well I find out that Dr. Gero made the other androids different from 18 and 17.

"How so?" "Well for one they were human" Like 17 and 18 were... Number two they were designed different." "I still am look into it more" "I guess the only to find out" about Gero ultimate creating is if go back up to the mountains. Trunks stand up. Well you don't have to go right away. There no need to rush things, Trunks!" I don't want just to go there right now. I want you to rest first." Okay find. "Trunks agree to wait" Good Bluma take the bowls in the sink and wash them out." Mom I going out for a walk to clear head." Said Trunks.

"Ok" Bluma said. I be working on the computer. Trunks walk away.

Android 18's arms folded and hold her knee up, sitting down in the night as she thinks about how she been feeling different ever since after the fight her and 17 she had with Trunks when she kissed him and actually show him mercy, she never show anyone mercy but with Trunks she did. She actually felt remorse and concerned for Trunks who her enemy but she let him live and not only that but she kissed Trunks two time. 18 doesn't what she feeling or what going with her, not only with Trunks but she hasn't been feeling like killing any humans lately.

18 have flashbacks to the battle with Trunks when 18 was watching 17 beat Trunks to pub and beating him down. "He can't take anymore of this" I should end this before he get killed. 18 thought to herself. 17 about to kill until 18 stops him. _"17 NNOOO, STOP"_ 18 hold 17's waist, stopping him from killing Trunks. Leave 17. "I take care of him" 18 tells 17. Trunks try to pull himself back to his feet while 17 look at him. Make sure he dead. 17 told her before fly away. Trunks stand on both legs and go to punch 18 but she knock him down and get on top of him. He won't stop fighting, I need to stop him and clam him down. thought 18. "Go on and do it" Trunks shout out, 18 pin his arms down. "Stop be so stubborn" 18 kissed Trunks. He taking by surprise at first but kisses her back and the two kiss passionately. Until 18 pull away and take off in the sky. "What just happened?" All I was trying to do was save his life and spread him. "How did I end up just kissing him?" 18 thought herself.

Later 18 arrive back to where 17 is who walk up to her and ask 18. "Did you kill him?" 18 stand there and lies to her brother 17. He dead. 17 smile. Good. 17 said. "Trunks will no longer be a problem" 17 said, rise his shoulders. "Now we can have as much fun as we want" said 17 with his eyes. "Right 18" said 17. Uh yeah. 18 keep it a secret from 17 that she didn't kill Trunks. "Come on" 17 Put his arm over 18's shoulder. "Let go" They walk away together.

6 Days after the androids attacked another city but 18 just stood there and did nothing while 17 was killing everyone he saw just blasted people with his fingers. 18 Stand there just watching 17 kill all of the human. "18 come on" 17 notice 18 hasn't kill anyone and try to get her into killing. "Try have some fun" 18 reluctantly join in and start fire blasts at people but doesn't actually hitting or hurting any of them.

A man and his son run away but stop once 18 come down in front the man fall to the ground and 18 about to blast him as he put his arms around his son to protect him from her. "Please, Let my son go" "You can kill me if you want but let my son go" He just a little boy. "He never done anything to you" "so please just let him go" Than 18 start to have second thoughts about killing them. In that one moment 18 show mercy and some compassion and deiced not to kill them. "Huh" The man and son are shock that she spread their lives. Thank you! Right than 17 fire a blast and kill the man which surprise 18 but not his son who run away.

"17" 18 shout at him. "Come on 18" 17 said. You weren't going to kill that guy so I did. 17 said. He saw the little boy running and deiced to kill him. Sorry kid. 17 is about to kill him but 18 stop him by grab his wrist and the blast go sides way and misses him as the boy gets away. 17 get mad at 18. "Hey, why did you do?" 17 asks her. "Just let the kid go" 18 said. Find. 17 said. "Just don't stop me from having fun" 17 continue to kill more innocent people while 18 doesn't do anything.

3 hours after destroying the city 17 is still upset with 18 for letting the kid go. "Hey 18, why did you let that kid go?" 17 said. "Hey 18 did you hear me?" 17 shout at her. "I didn't see the point" 18 said. "An killing him" 17 get upset at her. "What do you mean?" He said. "We were having fun" said 17. "Whatever!" 18 turn her back toward him. Look I am not in a good mood. 18 said. "So don't bother me with this" 18 give a cold shoulder to 17 who throw his arms up in the sky and walk away. Find. 18 stood there asking herself the same thing 17 did.

"Why did I letting him go?" 18 thought to herself. "Why didn't I kill them?" I don't even know why I let them live, Just like I don't know why I let him live? She was referring to Trunks as she didn't know why she stop her brother from killing Trunks. When I saw him getting beating down by 17 I felt bad for him. "But why?" "Why would I even care?" 18 wonder why would she care seem how she killed many people before and never felt anything before so now she wonder.

"But yet I let him live" 18 didn't know the answer herself. When I saw him getting bleeding and badly injury I knew he couldn't take anymore, I had to stop it before he got killed. Not only that but I kissed him. 18 still can't believe she kissed him. "All was trying to do was stop him from fighting" 18 didn't suspect for that to happened with Trunks. "I didn't think that it would end up like that" Meaning didn't suspect that they ending kissing like that or she would actually like it. But an that one moment I... 18 thinks about her lips press against Trunks's when they were kissing and how good it actually felt an that moment when their lips lock were together.

"No what am I thinking" 18 shake head. But still... 18 just stood there, looking up to the heavens as she can't get Trunks out of her mind.

As the days pass by she can't stop thinking about Trunks or the kiss and she start lose her desire to kill humans and begin feeling things like compassion and mercy something she never ever felt before and started showing remorse as well as start wondering about why their killing people, begin thinking what the point of killing humans and destroy city and wonder what the purpose of doing it and start feeling like it has no meaning to it."

One day 17 and 18 were in a town killing people 18 just stood there and watch as 17 killed everyone while she did nothing. "Come on" 17 said. 18, We been here over a hour. 17 said. "And you still haven't kill anyone" 18 didn't respond back to him as he blasted up everyone. "18, are you going to do anything?" 18 still stood there not even saying a word. "I'm not feeling good" 18 turn her back to him. "I am going home" 17 was shocked when 18 left after she did he went right back to killing everyone.

18 Fly about to leave until seen a mother with her daughter and stop them from get away, putting her hand out about to blast the woman and her daughter. She put her arms around her daughter willy to protect her known their going to die as 18 about to kill them but for some reason she hesitated and she didn't know why. 18 decide to let them go. "Take her and run" The mother take her child and escape but 18 couldn't understand why she would let them go.

Afterward when 18 is flying in the air while not being able understand why she didn't killed the woman and the little girl. "She didn't know why she show them compassion" 18 can only image if 17 knew he would say she lost her mind and maybe he would be right in the back of her head. Later 18 was alone sitting down wondering to herself what wrong with her and why does she feels this way. She reminisce of her lips touching Trunks and remember how it felt in that one moment where she was actually kissing him. 18 can't understand why she can't stop thinking about Trunks, the reason why 18 kissed him was to stop from fighting but she ended up getting more than she bargain for.

18 Sit there wondering about Trunks, not that she worry about him, she doesn't know even why she even care. Yesterday after 18 left the city her and 17 attack she flying in the sky until she stop once run into Trunks. Both Trunks and 18 are shock to see each other. _"What he doing here?" 18 thought to herself._ 18 and Trunks stand there stunned silent, staring at one another. "What should I do?" 18 was thinking to herself _. "_ I don't really want to fight him" 18 stood there looking at him. "even though I may not have a choice" 18 knew that she was going to probably have to fight Trunks. But still it not like I have to kill him even though I should kill him and get it over with. 18 hesitated to fight Trunks. But apart of me doesn't... 18 felt like she was caught in between a rock and a hard place not known what to do." See how I haven't been able to stop thinking him after all we did... 18 Start to once again reminisce about the kiss between her and Trunks. "What Am I thinking?" 18 thought to herself.

"What are you doing here?" 18 shout out at Trunks. Huh! Trunks a bit stunned. "I let you keep your life the last time we met" 18 said. I thought you would been smart enough to stay away. 18 say. Hey wait a..." Trunks is cut by 18. "Well?" 18 yells at Trunks. "You didn't had enough the last time" said 18. "Look I didn't come here for this" Trunks snap. "Than what did you come here for?" ask 18. "Another beating?" Trunks just stood there and listen to 18. 18 and Trunks fought against each other head to head as Trunks was able to hold his own against 18. She try to go for a punch but he duck and did a leg sweep, taking 18 down. "Damn" 18 Thought to herself. Trunks took hold of 18's arms after getting on top of her. Why you little punk?" 18 yells out. When I get my hand on you... Trunks kissed 18. "What he doing?" 18 Thought to herself, surpass.

"He kissing me" 18 was thinking while feeling Trunks's lips against hers.

"What should I do?" 18 gave in and respond back to Trunks with a kiss of her own. "It feels good" Trunks let go of 18's arms that wrap around him. She felt his lips against hers get completely lost in the moment with it raining on both of them. "Yes I want this" 18 Got completely wrapped up in the heat of the moment while making out with Trunks in the rain.

18 is currently looking up in sky at the start thinking about Trunks who she for some reason can't get out of her thoughts meanwhile Trunks is standing outside of his house, staring up into the sky reminisce about 18.

* * *

It early in the morning, Trunks is up while Bulma once again working in the other room. Trunks stand there with 18 still on his mind. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" He asks himself. I keep thinking about what happened the other night." Trunks reminisce about his encounter. It not like I am starting to develop feelings for her. Thought Trunks. "Than why can't I get her out of my head?" Trunks constantly thinking about 18 decide to take his mind off her by go to see if Bluma find anything new.

"So mom what did you find?" Bulma tells Trunks that she found something new about Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. "You remember Dr. Gero's ultimate creation" Bluma bring up. "You did find out something new?" Trunks said. Gero's Ultimate creation is connected to 18 and 17. Trunks became shocked... "What?" He look at her. Apparently the androids are involved with whatever Dr. Gero's planned with his ultimate creation. "The androids are lined to it for some reason" said Bulma. "Really?" Trunks said. Not just that but it seem like Dr. Gero had something else plan for the androids beside just Killing Goku just like you said. said Bulma.

Trunks can't help but stand there and think back to went he was in Dr. Gero's underground lab and wonder about everything he find while he was there and can't help but think there was more than what he saw. Something to Trunks never felt right even though find out a lots about the androids. He still felt there was more than what he found. Not just with what he saw but he help can't but wonder why that robot to come after and who program the computer to have that robot attacks him.

Trunks suspect that someone might have program it to go after him and start has always believe deep down that there more to what he saw. "You know what mom?" Trunks said. "Huh" Bulma look at him. I think time for me to go back," down to that underground lab. Trunks said. "You're going back right now?" Bulma said. "There still a lots questions" Trunks said. And I may find the answers I'm looking for. Trunks said. "Well Trunks be careful" Bulma told her son before he left. I be find. Trunks respond back to her.

If anything new turn up, I let you know. said Trunks, leaving on his way back to Dr. Gero's underground lab.

17 is looking for 18 and wonder where in the hell did she go, can't find 18 anywhere around. 18, 18, 18, hey 18, where she this unlike her. 17 said. Now when I think about she been acting strange lately. What 17 doesn't know is 18 took awhile without telling him where she was going.

18 is flying in the sky trying to clear her mind of Trunks, going far away until she see Trunks flying in the sky and stop, he fly right by 18 who shocked to him. "What he doing here?" asks 18. "But more important where he going?" 18 wonder. "Why should I care?" 18 thought to herself. However she couldn't help wondering where Trunks is headed as she had him on her mind all day and now that she saw him she can't help but want to see what Trunks is up to."

18 make a decision and follow Trunks even though in the back of her head she thinking what in the hell she is doing. I don't really know what I am doing but I guess I find out." thought 18.

Trunks arrive at the mountains after flying for hours finally making back to where he was when he found Dr. Gero lab. "I'm finally here" Trunks said to himself. "Sure did take a long ass time" Trunks is right at the spot where he found the underground lab of Gero. "This where Gero lab was" said Trunks, coming down to the spot where lab is. "This is the place" Trunks said.

As Trunks is standing right at the underground lab


End file.
